Okaeri
by CLAMPwhore
Summary: [rated for swearing.] The Coach of the Seirin High Basketball team enlists the help of one Kuroko Tetsuya, trusting him with a task of unprecedented importance and heavy responsibility: baby-sitting her infant cousin. / Kagami stared at the scene before him. The blue haired boy stood in the kitchen, apron-clad, one arm stirring a pot on the stove, and a baby tucked in the other.
1. Kuroko: Baby whisperer

**[A/N: My very first KnB fanfiction. Please, don't go easy on me. Tear me to bits with criticism, **_**I like it rough. **_**  
The title "Okaeri" means "Welcome home". Okaeri is the shortened, informal version of "Okaerinasai", "Tadaima" being the reply: "I'm home". It's Japanese manners to welcome a person home or acknowledge their leaving, and is very typical of family situations. This becomes relevant later.]**

* * *

"He's your cousin, and you should enjoy spending time with him." He says, easily ducking the book that is violently catapulted his way.  
"ARE YOU _KIDDING_ ME?! DAD, I HAVE A TEAM TO COACH THERE'S ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN _HELL_ I'M GOING TO DO THIS!"

* * *

Kuroko looked over the gym floor. The team were scattered around, stretching their limbs, slowly starting to warm themselves up as they waited for their coach to show. A quiet, friendly chatter breezed through the group, a casual and easy calm before the inevitable storm, due to hit when their Spartan-coach arrived and training began for the evening.  
"Hey, Kuroko-kun. Where's Kagami?" asked the Captain, as he hooked one arm over the other outstretched, flexing his shoulders and biceps. The smaller teen opened his mouth and hesitated for a second, feeling a little apprehensive to tell him the answer.

_Math class was the last period of a tough day for both Kuroko and his basketball partner. The teacher's voice dragged on and on, and on some more in his constant, never-failing monotone, talking a seemingly foreign, complex language of numbers and letters and logic, lulling the two exhausted athletes until they couldn't win the struggle with their lead-heavy eyelids any longer and drifted straight off. Naturally, the blue-haired boy wasn't clocked by the teacher. He never was. The resident red-head, however, found himself in the unfortunate position of getting caught for the fourth time consecutively in a week. On top of that, he'd made the mistake of using the "a dog ate my homework" excuse at the very start of the class, which, in his defence, had been perfectly true (Tetsuya #2 had reached the chew/tear things to bits stage, and a certain Ace's homework had been poorly concealed in his bag at practise). But realistically – what teacher was _ever_ going to buy that? The result of managing to piss off the balding, slightly stout middle aged teacher to the point of red-as-a-raw-steak-faced-fury was an ugly one: **after school detention.**_  
_"But I have basketball prac-"  
"Delinquents such as you shouldn't be allowed to attend clubs!"  
"Delinquent!? – No, wait, sir you don't understand. My coach will-"  
"Perhaps missing out on your leisure time will teach you to pay attention in my class! Get cleaning the blackboards, I want them clear and the dusters empty. Understood?"  
"But-!"  
"Under_stood_?"_

And so, the shortest member of the Seirin High Basketball Team had been sent bearing the bad news. He only wished that one Hyuuga Junpei was in a forgiving enough mood to stop himself from shooting the messenger.  
"…He's in detention."

….

In a split-second, the atmosphere went from tranquil peace, to an unstable, electric charge of building tension and approaching doom. The Captain's eyebrow twitched, manic grin spreading across his lips, holding no amusement there whatsoever.  
"_Really_, now? Well, Kuroko-kun _best be sure_ to tell him that as soon as I get my hands on him **I'm going to snap his-**"

The threat was interrupted by the sudden deafening clang of the gym-door meeting the wall with force. The whole team jumped at the noise, heads spinning to find the source.

What they saw had them all stuck to the spot, staring blankly at what they each believed themselves could quite easily be a hallucination. As the piercing wail echoed around the large hall, hurriedly hushed by a panicked female voice, they all realised that _no_, this wasn't an illusion. The coach really was standing there, with a baby strapped to her front.

"Ah, _crap_! No, no- uh. Shhh! Shhh, shh it's okay! It was just the door closing… so stop fussing already damnit! Agh…"

The team could do nothing but blink, digesting this surreal vision – their very own Riko Aida: premium coach extraordinaire, fast and cutting as a whip with a sharp tongue to match, known for her merciless approach to training her team and distinct lack of culinary skills- cradling a baby, and clearly not having a single clue what she was doing whilst trying to stop its crying. She eventually managed to quell the baby's protests, by luck more than successful tactics, sighing in utter relief as it gave a relinquishing bubble. Immediately, she shot an arrow-quick glare at the teens of the court, and they all winced back from the force of its malice.

"Listen here, boys. I've been forced to give up my only study day in this whole semester to look after this little shit. I'm worn out, I'm frustrated, and I'm _furious_ at my father, so if anyone takes a single step out of line from _perfect_ today you can bet your ass I'm going to kick it! Does anyone have any objections- _Where's_ Kagami?" she snarled, cutting off one question with another as she scanned the floor and found no freakishly tall, bulk-ily built first years. The whole team shrank back a little, a chill running through the room as no one opted to answer the suspended question.

"…He's been detained for misbehaviour." When Hyuuga spoke up, everyone almost breathed a sigh of relief. He was so brave. _Such a man._  
_  
Almost_, breathed a sigh of relief. They would have, had the coach not screamed the command to drop and start doing vaults.

Halfway through, with the coach in full dictator-villain mode, the teens were ready to accept their places in death's welcoming arms – sweat dripping off of their faces in long streams, their heavy breaths straining their chests to the point of bursting as their heartbeats tried to hammer their way out of their ribcages. The only sweet mercy they received during this session straight from hell was when the little baby had a protest to the loud noises, or wanted attention, momentarily stealing the girl's focus. Right now the thing was bawling again, screaming its little lungs out for all it was worth for no apparent reason, and ignoring all attempts at soothing from Riko. The Captain looked on with brows furrowed in concern for her, standing from his place bent over in exhaustion to offer his help. He never got the chance to, before Kuroko materialised in front of her.  
"Please, let me see."  
"…What?"  
"May I see him for a moment?" he asked, the only one with breath intact and only a light sheen of sweat on him, and miraculously still calm despite the loud infant. Riko blinked in confusion, before handing the little wriggling bundle over to the teen.

What happened next could only be described as a miracle.

The baby settled in his arms after a minute or so, staring with fascination into pale blue eyes that stared straight back. He did no rocking, nor shushing. Just kept eye contact with the boy in his arms, and that alone seemed to work some supernatural calming magic because it actually _shut up._ Coach, Captain, and the rest of the team looked on in utter amazement, stunned into silence. The auburn haired girl was the first to break it.

"…If you can look after him over night, I will half the squats you have to do this week."  
Kuroko looked up, ready to decline.  
"And I will pay you ¥2000."  
"…Okay," the teen agreed, his face as passive as ever.

**[A/N: I promise you get to see Kagami next chapter. And that's when the fun begins. I'm writing chapter two at the moment, with a figurative knife courtesy of Shannon pressed to my gullet to ensure it gets done.]**


	2. Kagami: Honey, I'm home

**[A/N: … Does Kuroko even have parents? Since we don't seem to know yet, for this fic we'll say he does. They're just CONVENIENTLY MISSING.]**

* * *

Kagami gave another great, roaring sneeze – the taste of chalk still lingering on the back of his tongue and tickling at his nose. White dust clung to his school uniform and bicoloured hair, from beating the old dusters clean for the better part of an hour and a half_. Damn Ono-sensei, damn him straight to hell... S__houldn't be allowed to keep students that late after classes have finished, the bastard!_ _What an ass, I'll show him! I'll get coach to tell him off, then he'll think twice about keeping me back to clean his bullshit boards… _The acidic thoughts of the high-school first year stirred away in his conscious, vicious natured and poorly concealed from his countenance – people on the street silently fearing the tall young man with the sour face and making a point to avoid him, should they be pummelled to a pulp upon contact. ("_He's probably Yakuza, stay away…"_)

His footsteps were heavy on the paved ground, steady on the familiar route, until he slowed down at the cross, looking down the roads ahead. He had two options right about now: go home, watch movies alone for the rest of the night and eat dinner in a messy apartment, or go to Kuroko's, watch movies for the rest of the night and eat dinner with company in a well-kept, clean place. Either way he was ignoring his homework with the usual zest, so he figured going to his friend's was the more attractive option. (Plus, he wanted to know what kind of cruel and unusual punishment to expect from Coach and/or Captain when he got back to practise…)

With a curt chap to the front door, out of manners more than anything else, Kagami opened the door he already knew would be unlocked. He came over here often, so often now actually that the boy's parents had pretty much accepted him as a semi-permanent member of their household, and encouraged him to visit whenever. (Felt kind of nice to be wanted in a house, like that, actually… Beat staying in a place alone all the time.)

"Yo, Kuroko, I'm coming i- …_n_."  
The red-headed teen stopped in the doorway, and stared for a long few seconds, mind flicking through the possibilities that could have led to this situation.

There stood Kuroko in the kitchen, clad in a pastel-yellow apron, stirring a pot over the stove with one arm, and a baby tucked in the other. He looked over, meeting Kagami's stare.  
"Welcome back."

…Had he walked into a family sitcom? Some fucked up dimension where Kuroko was a little man-wife and he was his bring-home-the-bread husband? What the _fuck_ was this?! Wait – '_Welcome back…?'  
_"…DON'T SAY THAT LIKE WE'RE _MARRIED _OR SOME SHIT!" the taller bellowed, heat creeping up his neck as he exploded in a hybrid of pissed-embarrassment. The blue-haired boy's blank expression didn't change as he replied evenly; "You were here this morning to pick up the bag you'd left. You're here again, so I was welcoming you back."  
Kagami looked away, hoping to hide the sheepish expression as he scratched as his now-hot neck. _What a conclusion to jump to, damn it_…

A little gurgle sounded as the infant reached over his current carer's shoulder, tiny chubby fingers grabbing at air and uncoordinated arms flailing. Oh yeah. _About that._  
"And what the hell is this?" Kagami demanded.  
"…Scrambled egg."  
"No, not that. _THAT_. The_ baby_," he clarified with a slight growl, pointing an accusatory finger in the direction of the little wriggling creature draped over Kuroko's shoulder that looked about ready to make a break for it.  
"It's a baby," came his easy and stunningly obvious reply.  
"…I KNOW THAT, I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS IT DOING HERE?!" the red-head bellowed, frustrated by his friend's simplicity, one particular vein throbbing visibly in his temple. Sometimes Kuroko was just so _blunt_ it was impossible to navigate a damn conversation.

_(What Kagami didn't know was that the blue-haired teen knew exactly what he was referring to most of the time. He just liked to wind the other up, to see the energetic reactions he himself could never manage, and the touch of colour on the tips of his ears and over his cheeks…)_

The baby in question, dressed in a little pale blue rabbit-onesie (complete with ears and cottontail), turned his attention to the loud-angry-man, whining and screwing up his face in displeasure, threatening tears. With swift efficiency, Kuroko dropped him from his shoulder into a full hold, both arms around the miniature body, cradled close to his chest as he bounced with him. Kagami's anger dissolved quickly, mild surprise and some other alien feeling replacing it. For a while, he couldn't look away, his eyes stuck on the way his friend cuddled the baby close as his lips whispered a hush, expression still and his blue eyes as serene as always. Even without a smile, there was undeniable and contagious warmth there, and Kagami couldn't help but appreciate how delicately sweet the moment was. It felt strange seeing it... He felt kind of… proud?

His own sappy thoughts were interrupted by a mental slap to the jaw, and he (thankfully) found distraction with the realisation that there were grey tendrils of smoke starting to snake upwards from the pot. He finally shifted from his place in the middle of the doorway, shutting the front door and dropping his bag as he moved in a few long, quick strides to turn off the stove. Peeking into the pot, his expression quickly turned to one of downright horror.

The black clumps of what apparently _used_ to be actual _food_ sizzled and hissed in anger, staring Kagami right in the face and letting off a horrid smell of carbonized, stenching egg. He turned that expression of disgust to Kuroko, who was now quietly and innocently looking at him, saying nothing. "…Go sit down or something, there's no way anyone can eat this. I'm using your kitchen," Kagami stated with firm finality, leaving no room for objection as he took the pot and emptied the inedible-mess into the bin. He started openly fishing through the fridge without asking permission (not that he needed it), taking out ingredients of his choice and new pots and pans, concentrated on his task solely. Kuroko gave a very, very small, private smile at the sight, and did as he was told, taking a seat over at the small dining table.

As the high-schooler dumped some noodles into a pot of water, it occurred to him that Mr and Mrs Kuroko were usually home by now. "Hey, where are your parents at anyway?" Goodness knew that if Kuroko's father had seen the state of that pot he'd have just about fainted… His mother, on the other hand, had equal experience in cooking as her son- or lack thereof, more accurately.  
"Morocco," he answered, without looking up from his staring match with the baby.  
"…Eh?"  
"They won a scratch card competition for a month's cruise. They were going to stay, but I told them to go and that I'd look after things here," he explained, allowing his finger to be used as a grip-toy, much to the little one's giggled delight.

That was just like Kuroko. Even if he knew himself he was in for a month living on his lonesome, eating either egg based or store-bought ready meals, he'd happily take that if it meant the people he cared about were enjoying themselves. He was willing to bet he'd even lied to convince his parents to go. Probably told them he'd organise to go to a friend's or something to get food… Of course, he wouldn't _actually_ go out his way to bother anyone like that, either… Fucking idiot.

He was halfway through making a protein and nutrient rich beef-and-veg stir fry (the blue pipsqueak needed as much build enriching food as he could get) when another thought struck him, inspired by yet another baby-noise of joy. "…What does midget over there eat, anyway? Is he old enough for solid food?"  
"His name is Torao, and no, I've to prepare him a bottle at seven."  
"Seven? Just when are his parents picking him up?" Kagami asked in confusion. That was pretty late to leave a baby – didn't they fall asleep around then?  
"They're not."

The teen almost burned his hand when he jerked in shock.

Wait, _what?_ Was he planning on keeping this thing, at **16**?! Kuroko must have understood Kagami's mistake by the violent reaction, because he quickly corrected himself.  
"This is Coach's little cousin. She'll be picking him up some point tomorrow morning. I'm looking after him because she offered to half my squats." The other boy now felt like huge idiot, actually thinking that his friend would go and adopt a fucking baby out of the blue. Sure, he picked up stray puppies, but babies were a whole different league entirely, come on…  
"I think you've been cheated, Kuroko. That's a crap deal for overnight," Kagami scoffed, tossing the sizzling beef around some more, before adding the noodles and vegetables in.  
"She's also paying me 2000 yen."  
"..._Ah_."  
Suddenly the situation was a lot more fathomable.

Kuroko stood, taking little Torao, who was actually being considerably quiet now, over to his carrier so he could eat without the obstacle of a wiggling-baby trying to either get free or cuddle in. He strapped the boy in, giving the thing a little rock, before leaving him to lie contentedly with his teddy bear at hand, rocking back and forth in the carrier.

His friend was still wearing his little yellow apron, Kagami noticed as he set down the plate of food and received his thanks.

…_Too bad he didn't have the heart to tell him to take it off._

* * *

**[A/N: Weird place to cut it off, I know, but it was getting a little too wordy for my liking. This is mostly dialogue, and I feel like it sucks…? Tell me in the reviews if you feel the same, and thank you so much to those who reviewed so far, you beautiful, beautiful gems. ****Next chapter****: **_**Nappy changing. **_**{–evil fucking laughter-} Oh, and Yakuza are the Japanese Mafia. Just in case anyone was unsure.]**


	3. Kagami: We make a Good Team

**[A/N: So. This took a while. Oops. Thank you so much to the beautiful reviewers so far; you lot are probably the only reason I pulled out of the lazy-bug and finished this... thingie. Really, thank you. ****]****  
**

* * *

Kagami looked up from his generously large, steaming pile of beef, noodles, spring onions and finely sliced red peppers (a chopstick-full of which was currently stuffed in his mouth, his own work being amply appreciated by his taste-buds) just watching as Kuroko took a delicate bite from his own (_normal_) portion.

_He silently observed as the chopsticks disappeared between the peach-pink lips, watching how they closed over. They looked… soft. The kind of lips it'd be nice to press your own against._

"Kuwoko (_Kuroko_)," the slightly younger of the two said, words muffled by the food that jammed his cheeks full, bulging like a squirrel. A couple of noodles dangled from his lips, swaying when he spoke.  
"Why'ju weally do thif? (_Why'd you really do this?_)"  
Kuroko, having been friends with the other for quite a while now, had become fluent in understanding the tallest teen's mouth-full-mumbling. (It was a common occurrence, Kagami having his face stuffed with some kind of food or another, so it was a pretty necessary skill.)

Of course, the 'this' he'd been referring to was taking home Torao, who was sitting quite the thing for now, waving about his teddy and rocking in the carrier.

"…Coach looked very stressed by the situation. I thought she could use some help."  
Kagami fought the urge to sigh at that, swallowing down his lump of food and giving the other a hard look. The kid was just too much of a team-player sometimes, always trying to help out, make everyone else around him happy.

_But does anyone try that hard to make _you _happy..? _

"Look, Kuroko: " Kagami started, placing his fork down, readying himself to lecture the shadow-player on his habit of being _too_ _fucking_ _kind_.  
"You can't keep putting your_self _through crap just to make everyone else happy. Sometimes you just gotta be a little bit sel-" the teen's building roll was abruptly halted then, by the sound of a shrill whine. It started small, but by the time Kuroko had started to shift out of his seat to make his way over, the infant boy had worked up a grand crescendo, belting out his small lungs for attention. Kagami growled, pissed that the little guy decided to loudly interrupt now of all times, when he was just starting his thunder.

…And _hell_, was he loud.

The redhead looked over to Kuroko, still sat at the dining table, watching as he fruitlessly bounced the screaming baby.  
"What's got him so angry? Can't you shut him up?" he asked, wincing a as the baby in question gave a particularly high-pitched cry.  
"I'm not sure what's wrong."  
Kagami grunted again. _Well, looked like he didn't have much of a choice but to go help, then._

Rolling his eyes, he stood from his chair, begrudgingly leaving his food behind.

"Right, let me see hi-_urkgh_!"  
Halfway through his sentence, the tallest teenager was violently hit with the most repulsing stench he'd ever come across in his life, and that was saying a_ lot_. (Kagami was a boy. The kind of boy that sniffed all kinds out of curiosity as a kid, from cow-pats to that weird crap he found on the ground. In his teen life, he was faced with stinking changing rooms on a daily basis, ripe with the smell of eleven basketball players' body odour combined. But this? This was a whole new level of pungent).

He took a couple of stumbles back, shielding his nose from the offensive smell.  
"Holy _crap,_ can't you smell that?!"  
"…Smell what?"  
"How the f—_take a closer whiff_!"  
And so Kuroko did just that. He promptly pulled back after, holding the wailing baby away as he blinked, wide eyed.  
"…I think he may need changed."  
"Y'_**think**_?"

* * *

The two stared down at the wriggling, red-faced and still bubbling baby on the mat. Surrounding the infant were the tools necessary to diffuse the dangerous baby-stink-bomb: wipes, talcum powder, fresh nappies, nappy bags. Kagami had a towel wrapped around his nose and mouth, prepared for the worst _("You're being overly dramatic, Kagami-kun." "Is your sense of smell stunted or something?! That thing is toxic!").  
_It was all ready. And still, they stared.  
"…Well, what are you waiting for? Do it already!" Kagami grumbled, from behind his make-shift-gas-mask. The blue-haired babysitter gave a suffering sigh, and undid the nappy's fastenings.

Kagami wasn't sure what the colour 'yellow ochre' was. But it sounded just vile enough to accurately match what was filling that nappy. He looked away, resisting the urge to throw up what little of his dinner he'd actually gotten to eat, his face paling. "Man, no wonder he was crying so hard. I'd be crying if I'd unleashed that kind of evil from my ass, too…" he muttered, taking a peek at Kuroko to see his reaction.

Miraculously, the stoic boy was completely unaffected. With a level of bravery Kagami knew he himself did not possess, and skill to rival a professional baby sitter, the teen lifted the chubby little legs and wiped away the mess. With one hand, he held the baby up, and with the other, he tugged away the hateful, soiled nappy, before quickly wrapping it up and disposing of it into a scented bag - the whole thing quick and painless. Kagami stared in complete awe, distracted from his own nausea by the iron-stomach and swift skill of the other. Next step was the sweet smelling talcum powder, dusted over the little bottom to keep it dry. Torao gave a happy gurgle, flailing his clean and dry, naked little legs when Kuroko was done.

The redhead kept on staring; watching to see what Kuroko would do next. He had the new nappy in hand, but it kind of seemed like he'd… frozen. After a few long seconds of watching Kuroko do nothing but look blankly at the wriggling Torao, he decided to speak up.  
"Uh… Kuroko?"  
No response.  
He looked then to the baby, wondering if there was something wrong… Nope. It didn't look like it, at least. The infant was just the thing, rolling about on podgy limbs… shamelessly and completely naked.

...

"…Come on, cover the kid up already!" Kagami barked, cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment _for_ the perfectly unashamed kid, who was all too happy to wave himself about in his state of indecency. Kuroko then turned to Kagami, straight-faced as was the norm, and said: "I don't know how to put the nappy on."  
And here he had been, mentally going on about how good his class mate was at this stuff. Apparently not.  
"…What do you mean you don't know?! Look! It's easy!" he said, grabbing the thing and wrapping it around the boy. "Y'just…" he put the tape on and lifted the baby up.  
"There!" he announced, looking pretty pleased with his handiwork.

The nappy slid off, falling back onto the mat, leaving the giggling boy naked again.

"…You did it wrong"  
"_I get that_! Well, you try!" he growled, embarrassed by his own failed attempt.

It took the two quite a bit of rearranging, some team-work, problem-solving and guiding of unhelpful flyaway baby limbs, before they had some semblance of what looked like a functioning, secure nappy. At last, Kuroko lifted the boy up. The nappy stayed secure, with all limbs in the right place.  
"Heh! Look at that… We make a pretty good team, right?" Kagami grinned, looking over to his basketball partner. He received a little smile in reply, and a nod.

…_Shit. If only Kuroko knew what that smile could do to him._

* * *

"I don't think I'm very hungry any more," Kuroko said, staring down at the lumps of beef, vegetables and noodles, stained an ugly yellow colour somewhat reminiscent to one they'd just experienced.  
Kagami could've shed a tear just then. "…Me neither."

Whilst the redhead mourned the loss of his appetite, Kuroko worked on clearing the plates away.  
"Thank you for the food, anyway, Kagami-kun," the smaller teammate said, in his soft tone. It made Kagami smile a little. "Yeah, well. No one can live on eggs forever, right?" he teased, getting another one of those rare smiles back _(that made his chest tighten just a bit, not that he'd **ever** admit it)_.  
"Hey, let's just watch a movie or something; I feel like being lazy" Kagami said, stretching out his muscular legs from where he sat, back at the dining table. He hadn't even been to practise today, yet he was exhausted.  
"Go ahead and pick something, I'll finish cleaning in here."

* * *

As Kagami flicked through the DVD pile, he could hear Torao babbling away to himself as he rocked in the carrier.

Most of the DVDs here they'd watched pretty recently… Ah.  
That was what he wanted to watch. Perfect.  
"Have you chosen something yet?" Kuroko asked, appearing in that way he hadn't done in a while, all of a sudden standing right in front of the Japanese-American. Kagami only started a little, and let out a heavy breath, recovering from the sudden fright. He held up the film of his choosing.  
"Yeah, this one."  
"…No."  
"What? Why not!? '300' is an awesome movie!" Kagami appealed, feeling victimised by the sudden rejection.

Fighting, the great battles, the blood, the sex… what wasn't to love?

Instead of gracing him with an answer, Kuroko chose to take Torao out of his carrier, illustrating his point by reminding Kagami of the baby's presence. "No," he repeated, keeping the boy in one arm whilst he took the DVD from his friend, and put it back, only to pull out another. Without even giving Kagami time to disagree, he switched the player on and put his own choice disc in.

Kagami saw the box on the floor: 'The Fox and the Hound'.  
He barely bit back his groan of disapproval.

The red-head knew fine well his friend harboured a secret love for Disney movies, or just kid's movies in general. With a baby at hand, he had the perfect excuse to force Kagami to sit through one… _Well played, Kuroko._

_But the basketball ace would be lying if he said he didn't find it a little cute. It was surprising to find even a stone-faced, usually shamelessly honest guy like Kuroko had a side he was embarrassed by: specifically a childish one._

* * *

**[A/N: This chapter. Was not playing nice. Nothing even happened again, yet there was almost 2000 words, what am I even doing, guh(?!). I was going to write more, but too many words was making for too much frustration. My chapters may seem relatively short, but when you're the one writing 'em, it doesn't feel that way.  
Next up is movie + oops-are-we-cuddling-I-think we-might-be. If Kagami's crush on Kuroko isn't obvious by now, it will be REALLY obvious in the next instalment.**

…**ifiteverhappens. **_**I'm really lazy.  
**_EDIT:__Why do I always notice my mistakes the day after I upload? No matter how many times I proof-read?**]**


End file.
